


Octopus Shawarma and Other Clues Clint Barton Has Lost Control of His Life [Podfic]

by greeniron, LinguisticJubilee



Series: The Cephalopod Who Loved Me [Podfic] [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeniron/pseuds/greeniron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson used to be an octopus. Clint Barton used to be alone. If Clint’s honest with himself, he might be having the harder time adjusting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Octopus Shawarma and Other Clues Clint Barton Has Lost Control of His Life [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Octopus Shawarma and Other Clues Clint Barton Has Lost Control of His Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825764) by [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/pseuds/LinguisticJubilee). 



  
[Mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013110702.zip)  || [Audiobook](http://greeniron.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cephalapod/OctopusShawarmaandOtherCluesClintBartonHasLostControl.m4b)  


Length: 46:33


End file.
